Sing Through Heart
by vampytwilightwriter
Summary: The day after Edward left Bella in New Moon she wanders out to the forest again, only to be changed. Now 30 years later, she's in a band with a new love of hers. Will Edward win her back, or has she moved on from him, like he wanted her to? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story! Called "Sing Through Heart" .**

********************************

Sam Uley found me in the forest after Ed—_he_ left me. I just couldn't believe it. He left, because he was done with me. He didn't love me. I was something to pass his time. The rest of the family didn't even _want_ to say goodbye to me.

I wouldn't be the same again. The doctor described me as catatonic. But he didn't see the real reason. The man - vampire - that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, had left me in the forest, after shattering my heart by breaking up our love.

"Dad, I'm going to go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning," I said as I headed up the stairs. He looked after me, wondering if he should do something more, but sighed and mumbled his low "good-night" and turned to his chair. I peeled off my dirty clothing and put on my sweats. I held no emotion at point. I had lifted me sheets and had my foot on the mattress when I realized something. My window had already been lifted in anticipation of him coming through at night. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, hitting the floor with an inaudible _splash._ I walked over and with much effort, pushed it down, ending the gush of cool air, and locked it in place. Crawling back into bed, I slowly sunk deeper into thought. I decided what I would do. I would go back to the forest tomorrow, just to see if his trace was left. Because even if he said "It will be as if I never existed", it would never be true. He'd always have some place in my heart and mind. Maybe it will shrink. Maybe, just maybe, I could move on. I fell into darkness denying his spot would shrink, it might only get bigger. If that was even possible.

**~*~ ~*~ ~*~**

I had to drag myself out of my comforting bed the next morning. All I wanted to do was stay in bed and stay in my reveries of my glorious time spent with Edward. I threw off my sweats and put on the easiest thing I could grab; a red tank top and gray cargo pants. I simply slipped on some flip flops.

"Dad," I called hoarsely down the small staircase. He poked his head around the banister, answering my call. "I'm going to take a walk, you know, maybe get my mind off things." He hesitated, almost objecting. I promised not to get lost, wincing at the wording of my statement.

As quick as possible in my state physically and mentally, I was out of the house and walking the exact same path I took just yesterday. Right before my heart was ripped. I reached the exact spot where I was in the forest when Sam found me. I could even see the faint prints of his shoes, still printed into the soil. Not completely in tune with my own mind, I followed where his footsteps lead. In every step his I saw his heel never touched the ground, only because he was probably at full-on inhuman speed.

I knew I had been following his trail too long when I reached a small clearing. My muscles were strained in protest of walking any further. I sat down on a stump near the middle of the clearing. Some overgrown grass brushed my hands that were placed on my knees.

So fast I didn't know in which direction the sound came from, someone was standing in front of me, his hands at my shoulders. A vampire, I knew instantly.

"Who are you? Why are you out here alone?" he seethed. For once, I was frightened.

I stuttered throughout me sentence. "I—I'm B-Bel-Bella Swa-Swan, I ca-came out on a h-hi-hike." His disapproving look showed that he did not believe I was just out for a stroll. "Well, Miss Bella, I am Zane Sestan. And I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do," he, Zane apparently, said and just as quickly as he came, he sunk his venomous, canine teeth into the soft flesh of my neck.

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2

I began the 3 days of the worst pain in history. Zane's venom spread throughout my system. He stayed there the whole time, trying to comfort me with his words, and occasionally whispering apologies for not having better control. And when my heart beat for the last time, I was unbelievably relieved. My eyes snapped open, and everything was in clear definition. I could hear for miles. I heard the small steps of Zane, over to my body that was still on the ground. An alarm went off in me as he approached, and my body tensed and jumped into a crouch without my recognition.

"Bella? I know it's disorienting, but I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry," Zane said slowly approaching me. I stood up and walked towards him. As bold as ever, I stated, "I'm a vampire. I know all about it. My only question is; will you stay with me so I don't have to be alone?"

Truly, I had stunned him. He simply nodded. "Yes, of course I will stay with you." I hadn't had the chance, but now I realized just how beautiful he was. He had ink black hair cut at his ears. One section was cut to hand in his face, covering one eye. His body was perfectly tanned and muscular. My breath hitched as my eyes traveled up and down his body. His eyes were a golden color, so he was of the vegetarian diet. Good.

"Bella? If you would allow me to ask, how are we going to leave unnoticed?" Well, obviously, we had to fake my death, and I had to change my look. "Well, we have to fake my death, and change my look. The story around town is that there is a bear attacking hikers, but only we know better. We could just leave, as the evidence is on the ground; my blood. The police would guess I was attacked by the bear."

Zane chuckled, "You already look different from your human form, but you are right. But don't change your look too much, okay? I like you how you are." He smirked as my eyes grew a little wider. Did he just say that, or was I imagining things?

I knew instantly that I needed to hunt when I smelled deer close by. I took off towards the scent. After satisfying my thirst, Zane asked if I knew of any powers that I might have. "Well, I know that I am a mental shield. What about you, Zane?"

"Luckily for you, I can change appearances. Would you like for me to change yours now? What would you like to do?" I nodded and told him to change my hair to black, like his unintentionally, with a small blue streak on the right side. I asked him to only change my face if he wanted to, he said no. But he did make me slightly taller, even after vampire transformation. I now met his height. My hair was just slightly longer.

"You look amazing, Bella." I thanked him.

~*~~*~~*~

We decided on traveling for a few years, and then finding a home in Nashville, Tennessee.

And I started my life as a vampire.

**How'd you like it? Next chapter is a time skip forwards! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Concert Greetings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the songs; they belong to Stephenie Meyer and the artists. I only own the characters that are of my own creation.**

Chapter 3

**30 years later…..**

"Zane! Isabella! Get down here! We have to get there in 20 minutes!" Mandy yelled. Zane was in my room, us both lounging on my bed. Occasionally having a passionate moment, and talking. Yes we were a couple now, for 15 years. Mandy and Danny joined us as a coven around the same time. They are a couple. Mandy was turned when she was 20, and has been a vampire for 50 years. Danny was turned at the same time as her. A vampire found them in a car accident that nearly killed them, and changed them. They have been a couple since they were human. Zane and I introduced them to the vegetarian diet. Zane was changed 5 years before he attacked me in the forest. He was 19 when he was changed.

We all became a band, One Sky Fallen, 1 year ago. I was the singer, and Zane and Mandy sometimes sang songs with me. Mandy plays the bass, and Zane, the guitar. Danny is our drummer.

I had gotten over the Cullens, in fact I hated them. I still have my moments when I wonder what would've happened if they never left, but then I realized my life would suck. Literally. I love Zane, more than I could have ever loved Edward.

Back in the present, all of us were in Zane's red truck on the way to our concert. Our permanent home is in Nashville, Tennessee, but we traveled often. We were a colossal hit in the music industry. Tonight's concert was here in Nashville. This was our first sold-out concert. We just performed recently on MTV. It was our new hit single, Gone. Our fan base shot up.

I wore a red and black checkered skirt with an off the shoulder black top with a white design. Mandy had immensely improved my fashion sense. My shoes were black stiletto heels, and my hair was simply straightened. My make-up was simple, a small amount of blush, light orange eye shadow, and black eyeliner on both my top and bottom eyelid.

"Aren't you excited?!" Mandy yelled in my ear from the back seat, leaning forward so she was in close proximity to my ear.

"Mandy! I am right here, and I have outstanding immortal hearing! Why do you have to scream? And to answer your question, yes, I am, as always," I said, slightly peeved. I gave her a slight smirk to show I was joking. She playfully glared, but sat back and rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Cullens**

The whole family is sitting in the living room. No happy faces, there haven't been any since Edward left Bella, forcing the rest of the family to leave. The large plasma TV was set on MTV. A band they had never seen before comes on. The host introduces them as One Sky Fallen. The singer, strangely

"Hello! I'm Isabella Sean. **(She has changed her last name to stay inconspicuous. Her last name is not Sestan, because she is dating Zane, and that would be awkward. They are not married.)** And I am the singer in One Sky Fallen." The name _Isabella _is so familiar it is uncanny. Her last name was very close to Swan. The boy holding her hand now has the microphone. "Hey, I'm Zane Sestan, and I'm the guitarist." Isabella smiles sweetly at him as he hands the mic to the other girl. "Hi! I'm Mandy Vixan, and I'm the bass player." The last boy looks like he is with Mandy. "Yo, I'm Danny Nixan, and I play the drums." **(Notice the resemblances in Danny and Mandy's last names? Again, to stay inconspicuous)** The Cullens knew instantly that the band consisted of vampires.

"Well, this wonderful band will be playing their new hit single, Gone. Give it up for One Sky Fallen!"

The view went to the band on a stage. Isabella walked up to the microphone as the music started.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

The crowd cheered. Edward notices that the song sounds oddly like something Bella might have written after he left.

Alice is on her laptop buying tickets to the bands' next concert in Nashville, Tennessee. "The resemblances are too uncanny. We **have** to see if it really is Bella. We're all going to the concert. **All** of us."

**Isabella**

"One minute!" Danny said through my dressing room door. I put down _Wuthering Heights_ and skipped through the connected bathroom to Zane's room. I couldn't find him in the vast space.

"Zane? Zane, babe, where are you?" I called. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see Zane grinning like a fool. He knew I hated surprises, the exact reason he liked to sneak up on me. He mumbled a greeting into my hair, where his head was nuzzled.

"We have to go onstage now," I breathed. I turned around in his arms. He flicked his tongue across the tip of my nose. Why did he have to be so great? He's so much better than Edward could have been. We walked down the hallway, grabbing Mandy and Danny out of their rooms. This show would be quite long. We have a full set list. Our opening song was Make-Up Smeared Eyes. Most of the songs where ones that I wrote, and the topic was the Cullens. They were a huge part of my life. Some are sad, I wrote those before I became Zane's girlfriend. The angrier melodies were afterwards.

"Show time!" a man said and pushed Zane, Mandy, and Danny out on stage. I had a special way of going on stage. A security guard led me under the stage to the lift. I heard the crowd roar as the rest of the band came out. I waited for my cue. "Mandy, where's Isabella?" Zane asked curiously, all part of the act. I heard the switch for the lights. Mandy screamed frightfully. The power had "unexpectedly gone off. I smiled. The guard pressed a small button and I was pushed upwards onto the stage. It was dark and people were hyperventilating, screaming, and gasping. I walked over to the mike.

"Guys, what's going on here?" I said, feigning confusion. The lights came back on and cheering once again pounded at my eardrums. "Okay, whatever happened, it's all good now," I laughed, "so let's get this show on the road shall we?" Mandy started laughing. "Our first song is about my ex. He left me. Any girl who had ever loved someone and been dropped on their ass by said person, this is for you! This is Over You!"

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Applause ensued after the last chord was played. I hope they all hear these songs. It'll show them what happens when they break **my **heart by leaving.

Zane introduced the next song. "This song is Boulevard Of Broken Dreams!" I smiled. He liked this song because it related to both of us in some ways. And he got to play some fun guitar chords.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's_** not**__ beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's _**not**__ beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's _**not **__beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Our next song was more upbeat. It expressed how I was okay, and I wasn't going back.

"Ya'll are such an amazing crowd! Our next song is It's Alright, It's OK," I yelled into the microphone. I pulled it from the stand so I could move around the stage freely, and use the stand as a prop.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

I walked down the stairs up to the stage. There was a small platform halfway up the rows of seats. I walked slowly up the ramp towards it. I fixed my skirt as I walked.__

No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you!  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do!  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry

I had reached the platform and stepped onto it. People around it were reaching out their hands to reach me. Ten seats were lined up in front of the platform. I couldn't believe who I saw. All of the Cullen family sat in seven of the seats, slack-jawed. So they saw who I was. Edward stared the most. THAT will teach him to leave me. I was overwhelmed with anger when I looked at them. I put more emotion into the song and used excessive movement.__

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

I tried as best I could to not look at them, for fear I would attack. I high fived fans and moved around the smaller stage, dancing, playing with my hair.__

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry

For the next part I walked right in front of Edward, looking him straight in the eye.__

Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry_

I breathed heavily as I let the mike rest in my hand by my side. We were going to mostly all of the sad songs that I wrote. They were here, and I wanted to change up the set list. Danny was going to be mad at me later. Oh well, he always laughs it off later.

I gave a fake smile to the Cullens and ran back to the stage.

Mandy wanted to introduce the next song, from the original set list. "The next song is dedicated to Isabella's old best friend. Right, Isabella?" She laughed. I nodded. "It's called Thank You!"

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again._

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

Yeah!

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back

When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends cannot be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

I trusted Alice, and she betrayed me in the worst way. She left along with the heart breaker.

"Okay, it's time for our latest single, Gone!" I said. I must be tearing them to pieces, if they even cared. Well, they bothered enough to come to the show. They get to see my hatred, sadness, and newfound happiness.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

I was surprisingly keeping my temper at bay. I whispered the next song in Zane's ear, then Mandy's, who told Danny.

_It's over, it's over, it's over:_

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You're callin'  
You're talkin'  
You're tryin'  
Tryin' to get in  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
Friend

Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time

I hoped he wouldn't come around after the show and try to talk to me. But knowing him and how persistent he can be, he surely would. "That was Don't Waste My Time, and this is How To Call A Bluff!" I yelled.

_Lonely,  
Stubborn and complacent,  
You have insisted  
On leaving me here,  
Writing the same song  
I started last year._

Lovely  
Conjunctions and phrases,  
Plays on a few words,  
That you never meant.

I must have misread  
All of the signals that  
You never sent.

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way.

Maybe I could still hold you,  
Or you could call if you feel so inclined.  
Please take your time  
Locating whatever you're trying to find.

Maybe it's time to let go,  
But I'm too scared  
And so unprepared.

How do I forget,  
Every moment in time that we shared?

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along this.  
Bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way

I'm calling your bluff,  
I have toyed with the idea of burning your stuff.  
This is so rough,  
And it's as if deserting me wasn't enough.  
Well I've had enough,  
I'm calling your bluff.

It's a bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along this.  
Bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life,  
I have loved and lost  
My heart along the way 

Zane stepped up to the mike. "Okay, you all are a great crowd, but this is the last song of the night. It's For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic!" Disappointed groans and yells of "No!" erupted from the crowd. Cheers instantly followed at the announcement of the next song.

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve_

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

"Goodnight!" Mandy, Zane, and I yelled. Danny got down from the stand for the drums, and we all walked off stage.

"I saw them. Are you okay, Bella?" Zane asked me on the way back to the dressing rooms. His arm was resting on my hip. Zane was the only one allowed to call me Bella.

"Never better," I mumbled, slightly sarcastically. The Cullens will regret ever leaving me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My coven and I walked out to our limo. I had sunglasses and a gray striped fedora hat with a red ribbon tied around it in a small hope of disguise. My eyes were dark after the concert. I had a bottle of animals blood in my hand. In the dark, to fans, it looked like a bottle of Coco-Cola. Zane had been holding my hand or hip since the end of concert, comforting me from the encounter.

I opened the door and stepped into the limo last. I kept my head down, only so my hat would stay on. I closed the door, and bumped someone's knee. I sat back, took a gulp of my animals' blood, and took off my hat, letting my hair tumble down. I slipped my sunglasses into my small bag next to me. I looked over at Zane, Mandy, and Danny. They all had dumbstruck expressions. My mouth was still full of blood. Smelling something peculiar, I whipped my head around the limo. Oh. Hell. No. I spurted tiger blood on the carpet of the limousine. The Cullens were sitting in the limo with us.

"What the hell…." I muttered. I opened the door and stepped outside. There was supposed to be another limousine! But this automobile was the only one on the back street."God dammit!" I yelled to the sky, and anyone that could hear it. Zane rolled down the window.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I opened the door and snatched my small bag and hat. "I'm running back to the house. See you later," I said angrily. Mandy grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you can't. We have a show in 2 days. We have to get the bus, so you have to ride in here," Mandy pleaded. She was right. Our show in New York is in 2 days. We had planned to ride in the limo to go to the bus. It already had our luggage in it. I grunted a "Fine." I grabbed the top car and slid into the seat. This would be an excruciatingly long ride.

**That was the longest chapter I have EVER written. The songs used in this chapter are:**

**Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

**Over You - Daughtry**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**It's Alright, It's OK - Ashley Tisdale**

**Thank You – Simple Plan**

**Don't Waste Your Time – Kelly Clarkson**

**Please, please, please, please, REVIEW!! **


	4. Wonderous Reunion?

**Chapter 4**

The Cullens stared in utter disbelief at me. No one said anything. Endless minutes passed as the limousine started off. It was driving me insane.

"Okay, is anybody going to say anything?" I deliberately asked the Cullens, impatiently. Most snapped out of their somewhat trance. Most. Meaning Edward was still staring. I mustered as much disgust I could into one cold, harsh, quick glare.

Carlisle, always the leader, spoke up in an authorized tone. "Hello. It is nice to see you again, Isabella. I see you have been changed; it suits you well." I faintly smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Danny courageously decided to start a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Danny. It is nice to meet Isabella's old family," he said. The Cullens looked pained when Danny used a past tense adjective to describe their acquaintance with me. Very clever, I will have to applaud him for that later.

"Hello Danny. Excuse my rudeness. I shall introduce everyone. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, next to her is Rosalie, then Emmet, Rosalie's husband. On my left side here is Jasper, then Alice, Jasper's wife. And next to her is Edward." Edward muttered something I could not comprehend from his low tone. Mandy quickly joined into the small conversation.

"Hi! I'm Mandy, Danny's wife; it is nice to meet you. Next to me is Zane, then you all know, Isabella; Zane's girlfriend," She muttered the last two words, afraid to offend them. The conversation died quickly, in an uncomfortable silence. Which led me to wonder, why were they even in our limo anyways? I vaguely remember a limousine behind this one on the street.

Esme smiled, warmly, but weakly. She wanted me to be with her "son". Not very likely, I'm sorry to break the news to you. "It's nice to meet you all, and very nice to see you again Bella." I growled slightly. "Isabella. I'm **sure** that my children would like to say something to you. I apologize for their stares. We were all very shocked to see you as a vampire. Congratulations on your new single, by the way." She corrected herself. I had an acute sense of what most of them wanted to say to me. Alice smiled.

"Hi Isabella! How have you been? I, if I do say so myself, applaud your fashion sense. It has improved since we last saw you," Alice spoke in a high tone. Really? The last time you saw me your so-called brother dumped me in a forest. I tried to be as polite as I could in responding. "I've been better than I expected I ever would be again. After all, what did anyone in Forks expect of me? They all expected me to commit suicide because of depression. But then I was wretchedly "mauled by a bear" as the story goes," I ended with a fake smile. Looks of disbelief were spread on their faces. My family attempted to suppress smiles and laughter, Zane unsuccessful. He always thought it hilarious how we faked my death. I joined in the laughter.

"There is nothing funny about that, Zane," Edward snapped. I stopped my laughter at once. I set a cold glare on him.

"Why not? It's obviously a fake death, as you can see I'm here as undead as ever," I responded.

"You were changed, like I never wanted to happen. You're damned to live eternity here." Did he think I really gave a damn about what he wanted for me?

"I was changed, yes. By Zane, I couldn't be happier. I take this as a sort of blessing. But I did have to fake my death, that was quite fun actually. Do you think I care about what you want for me anymore? The only unhappy part I can think of about right before I was changed is this: _you_ left _me_ in a fucking forest after breaking up with me. Now that's cold, Edward, ice hard cold," I bitterly accused. For an odd reason, the rest of the Cullens looked ready to kill. They all, even Esme, glared at him ferociously.

"You did WHAT?!" Rosalie seethed. Didn't they know? "You told us that you were going to break up with her. Not leave her in a forest, Edward!" I guess not. Jasper tried sending calm waves throughout the limo.

Jasper spoke. "Isabella, this is my entire fault. I'm so dreadfully sorry for not having control at your birthday party." I wasn't upset with any of them for not having control. I knew how that felt. I was frustrated, furious, upset, because they didn't have minds of their own to not leave with Edward. But then again, who's to say that they wanted to say?

"Look, I know how control is not easy. I don't blame you for my own klutziness. But do you all have minds of your own?! Edward could've left if he wanted to. But then again, who am I to say that you wanted to stay?" I exclaimed. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme, who seemed unnaturally calm, possibly due to the calm waves trying to break through to everyone, started to speak at one time. My coven had been quiet throughout this. For that, I was grateful. Them speaking out during my little reunion, not the happiest of all, would make it even worse.

"Everybody stop talking!" I screeched. "It is time for us to depart, as you can see, our bus is right there. Nice…..Alright…..Nice to see you again. Our next show is in Dallas, Texas. Maybe we'll see you there?" I questioned. Alice nodded eagerly. I nodded, grabbed Zane's hand, and we all departed.

Possibly, I could forgive them; or maybe most of them. The hate had slightly softened after seeing them. I was so perplexed. But as of now, for all I care, Edward can go burn in hell.

"I love you, Zane, always will," I said. He looked wary of an angry explosion coming from me soon. He noted my soft smile.

"I love you, Isabella, forever and eternally," He said. We walked into our familiar bus. I collapsed on the couch. Danny would be driving. Mandy sat across from me in one of the small breakfast table chairs. I laid my head on Zane's lap. We were on the road again. I had to plan songs for the next show. I have time, I decided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**REVIEW PLEASE! What happened to all of my readers that had me on author alert from Long Lived Love? What happened to my reviewers? Please for the love of cookies, (xD) review!**


	5. Up To Something

**Chapter 5**

On our way to our nest show in Dallas, I wrote two new songs to perform. The unconventional run in with the Cullens inspired me unnaturally. The small beds in the van were unneeded, but used none the less. Zane usually sat on mine. We kissed consistently throughout the ride. He felt the need to reassure me of his love for me and everything else. It was unintentional, but I did the same to him.

"Time for sound check, you two," Danny said from the driver's seat. I jumped down from my bunk pulling Zane with me. Mandy and I changed into our concert outfits. I wore black skinny jeans and a plain black fitted T-shirt with a light gray vest on top. I put on my well-loved black Converse. I let my hair fall on my back in its natural waves.

We all tumbled gracefully out of our bus and into the concert hall. Zane went over the set list, with the addition of the new songs. Of course, we all played our parts with expertise. We had 10 minutes before we had to be back for the show. The rain pounded on the roof. As we were always prepared, I grabbed the umbrella I left by the door. I opened it above Zane and mine's heads. We could have run to the bus without being drenched, but we, unfortunately, had to keep up appearances. He and I walked to the bus, I checked my hair in the mirror, and put on a small line of eyeliner on my top lash line. Zane trailed behind me, his arm draped across my waist.

I hopped out the door into the rain. Zane picked me up and put me on his shoulders and ran towards the door.

"Zane!" I laughed. I put my face in front of his and smiled, pecking his forehead. Mandy appeared beside me on Danny's shoulders. I threw my head back in laughter, letting the rain hit my face. My eyeliner was waterproof, on a good note for me.

The concert hall was filled with humans, and from what my senses could detect, the Cullens. Once again, I would have to hunt right away after the show. We were all fairly good with controlling the bloodlust. We felt it was mandatory if we were going to be a band and performing in front of crowds.

The crowd roared with screams and clapping as we walked out on stage. The Cullens sat in the front row, right in front of the stage. Mandy hurriedly announced the first song. "Hey guys! We're going to start off the night with a little Love Game!" She yelled into the microphone.

"Now, Mandy, you know you have to come up here by me and sing and dance with me, right?" I laughed. She nodded excitedly. We only needed Zane and Danny to do the music for this, so Mandy and I always dance and sing together. This was the exciting song for both of us.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your heart  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Mandy had taught me early on when I met her that love really is a game, but you decide how you want to play it. Mandy got up from her position on the ground of the stage, she had tangled herself and ended in the splits, and pranced back to her bass and microphone stand.

"I don't think this next song needs any introduction, as it's self-explanatory!" I said. I put my hand behind my back and counted the beat.

_I understand why you're looking for tears in my eyes  
Trust me they were there but now the well has run dry  
I was in so deep but couldn't get out  
I sat on feelings I buried deep down  
I knew there'd come a day when our paths would cross  
And glad its today cause now I am strong_

I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying  
But I'm happy and I know that makes you sad  
After all the things you put me through  
I'm finally getting over you

I'm happy, I'm happy

There is a reason why we met, I'm glad that we did  
But when we broke up, I got back a part of me I really missed  
Not saying that you brought me down all the time  
There were moments I lived without light on my side

I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying  
But I'm happy and I know that makes you mad  
After all the things you put me through  
I'm finally getting over you

All the bitterness has passed  
And I only wish you  
Someone who could do what I can't

I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying  
But I'm happy and I know that makes you mad  
After all the things you put me through  
I'm finally getting over you  


Edward was standing up from his seat as I looked he and his family over. I glared down at him, following with a questioning look, as if to ask, "Where do you think you're going?" He darted off to the left and disappeared through a side door. I was perplexed. The first note of the next song played. I shook my head and smiled out to the crowd, waving quickly at random fans.

_It took two days_

_For me to figure out_

_This isn't working out_

_But I lost my way_

_I drove all night_

_Just to be with you_

_But you weren't worth the view_

_I gotta hit the brakes_

_Now you know_

_Get up and go_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_A car wreck on the highway_

_Now you're burning by the side of the road_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_Is a million miles from Florida_

_Now you're history_

_I'm stranded_

_Get me out_

_I'm going home_

I turned and walked towards the drum stand, as if walking away, towards home.

_Deep in your soul_

_Lies a lonely heart_

_That only ever pumps_

_For you alone_

_And I can't relate_

_So I gotta leave you here_

_I can breathe without you, dear_

_Just start walking away_

_Now you know_

_Get up and go_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_A car wreck on the highway_

_Now you're burning by the side of the road_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_Is a million miles from Florida_

_Now you're history_

_I'm stranded_

_Get me out_

_I'm going home_

_Tell me, how does that feel?_

_With the grand canyon between me and you_

_Tell me, how does that feel_

_To see me waving goodbye._

_Took two days_

_For me to figure out_

_This isn't working out_

_I gotta hit the brakes_

I had twirled the mic stand around and then abruptly stopped at the last line that I had sung.

_Arizona, Arizona_

_A car wreck on the highway_

_Now you're burning by the side of the road_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_Is a million miles from Florida_

_Now you're history_

_I'm stranded_

_Get me out_

_I'm going home_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_A car wreck on the highway_

_Now you're burning by the side of the road_

_Arizona, Arizona_

_Is a million miles from Florida_

_Now you're history_

_I'm stranded_

_Get me out_

_I'm going home_

I looked down once again at the Cullens, to see Edward sitting in his seat, a small smile on his face. I suddenly felt self- conscious. I looked down at myself, and to my relief, everything was fine. I grimaced. He was getting on my nerves. Zane caught my attention, held up two fingers and I knew exactly what he meant. It was time for our duet.

"Okay everyone, you all have been a great audience. Next up, Zane and I will be doing our duet from the album, This Is Home!" I smiled. We needed two guitars for the song, so I ran off stage and came back with my red electric guitar.

**(Isabella is **_italicized, _**Zane is bold. Both are **_**bold italicized.**_**)**

We faced each other and started. I closed my eyes and pointed out in the audience to start the first line.

_Close your eyes, it's easier that way  
A golden cup and a toast to kings  
Lost and decayed, we are cut beyond our saving  
But we are home now, the room is still warm_

Zane flung his hair back out of his eyes, as always, looking stunning. He smiled at me. My line after his was inspired by Edward always telling me that he had no soul, and a cold heart.

**Fell in love with an angel**, _a heart that isn't cold_  
**Say goodnight, we are dying**, _just hold on_  
**I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one**  
_**They can't steal our love tonight**_

_A century of open arms that shield the light  
This battle scar is healing  
Cast all the pain to the tourniquet that binds me  
We are home now, the sun won't hurt you anymore_

**Fell in love with an angel,** _a heart that isn't cold_  
**Say goodnight, we are dying**, _just hold on_  
**I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one**  
_**They can't steal our love tonight**_

I looked down at my guitar as we shredded our guitar solo.

**Love has given me a reason to live  
And love has given me a reason to die**

**Fell in love with an angel**, _a heart that isn't cold_  
**Say goodnight, we are dying**, _just hold on_  
_I've blessed these shadows and tasted every one_  
_**They can't steal our love tonight  
**_  
_**Fell in love with an angel**_, _a heart that isn't cold, isn't cold, isn't cold_  
**I can feel the pain of the sun** _as it lights up the air_  
_**I can taste the hope, it's everywhere...**_

_Love has given me a reason to live  
And love has given me a reason to say goodbye_

I stepped onto the small platform that went under the stage. As I said "good-bye" the platform went down along with me. The crowd whooped and hollered and cheered. Mandy told them we were going to take a short break, and I met them all off stage.

"You did amazing!" I exclaimed and jumped into Zane's arms. He held me, spinning me around once. "Not as great as you did, baby," He whispered in my ear as he set me down. I rested my hand on his neck as I went up to kiss his lips. I sucked on his bottom lip just a bit before we heard a throat being cleared: Mandy, being her annoying self.

Our instruments were still on the stage. During our break, we went around to the doors at the back of the concert hall. We all had a permanent black marker in hand. Zane, Danny, Mandy, and I went through the crowd signing their items of merchandise, and high-fiving the fans that had none to be signed.

I was down at the front row before I even realized it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I had to do the cliffie. I wanted to give you an update! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE! Edwards, Jacobs, and Zanes for all of you who review. Pick one! Lol.**


	6. Salt In The Wound

**Chapter 6**

I kept up a pleasant façade. "Do any of you have anything you would like signed?" I asked politely. Alice had a T-shirt in her hand with a picture of the band on the front. Of course, she got the one T-shirt that I was in the front, my picture slightly larger than the rest of the band. She nodded. I had to squeeze by Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward until I got to her. I signed the back of it, half-smiled, and turned towards the stage. A small metal railing was in front of the stage. I stepped on it, and jumped to the stage, throwing my marker somewhere into the crowd.

"Only 2 more songs, guys!" I said. The rest of the concert passed in a blur to me.

The band and I were all lounging in my spacious dressing room, me playing absent mindedly on my guitar, when a knock was heard on the door. I jumped up from my spot on the couch, putting my acoustic guitar down, and pulled open the door slowly. A guard stood at the door.

"Good evening, Isabella. I have some visitors here that had asked earlier to visit. Would that be alright?" he asked. He was at least a foot taller than me. I looked up at him, perplexed.

"Um, well, alright. Send them in," I said cautiously. Who would have gotten to security and been able to be escorted to my dressing room? I opened the door a bit wider and was met by the Cullens. Of course, that's who would be able to convince the security of letting them in.

"Hello again. I'm assuming you came to talk to us, about Isabella, maybe?" Danny inquired as we all sat down. The small seating area in the room included a cream colored couch and loveseat with 2 light brown cushioned chairs. A maple stained coffee table with glass inlays sat in the center of all the seating. I had set my guitar behind the couch. As everyone took their seats I picked up my guitar and continued to put it in its hard cherry red case. I turned to find no seats left but next to Alice. I contemplated and decided to stand behind the loveseat Mandy and Danny occupied.

Esme spoke, "Well, Isabella, I am pleased to see you again. We assume you would like an explanation." Really, I never would have thought of that. My icy composure never broke.

"I'm waiting," I stated, no emotion seeping through my words. My eyes turned to Edward. I stared straight through him. Alice cleared her throat to acquire my attention, since it was clearly unneeded to clear a vampires' throat.

"Bella," she started, I grimaced at the shortened form of my name, "you have to understand we didn't want to leave. On your birthday, when Jasper lost control, Edward saw it as a warning. He felt that if we stayed it would just put you in more danger than ever before. The rest of the family protested immensely to his decision to leave, but there was no changing his mind. I wanted to at least say goodbye, but he wanted to tell you alone. However, we thought he was going to tell you we were leaving, NOT leave you in a forest. For that, I will never be able to forgive myself for, because I went along with his plan, even when he didn't tell us the whole thing. The point is we hope you can forgive us, even if you don't forgive Edward." Her eyes bored into mine, almost begging for a positive answer. That's when it all snapped into place before my eyes. This wasn't all of their faults, it was only _him._ If my eyes could water they would have poured over. My composure broke and I smiled. I proceeded to walk around the loveseat towards them, when Zane grabbed my arm as I walked by. I turned towards him in question.

"May I speak to you, alone?" he said, almost snarled. Before I could answer he had pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Are you actually going to do that? Forgive them after everything they did to you?" he questioned fierily.

"Wait; are you mad because I'm happy, because I forgive most of them for something that wasn't their entire fault?" I shot back.

"Isabella, they all left. They could have made their own decision on whether they wanted to leave you or not, but they went with him." I forgave them, but his words were like pouring salt into an open wound. I was steaming. I threw open the door of the bathroom, storming back into the room before turning to face Zane.

"I cannot believe you, Zane Nathaniel Sestan! You do know how to cut open someone's heart right after it has been sewn up again, don't you?" I seethed at him. I looked down at my left hand and saw the engagement ring I wore that he had given me on the bus after proposing. I spoke again, "Here, you can have this back; I won't be needing it anymore!" I threw the ring at him. It bounced off his chest and fell to the floor. He was too stunned to catch it, but I could tell he was fuming somewhere inside. But no one could ignore the hurt in his eyes, the regret and wish that he could take his words back. I stomped over and stood in front of Edward. He looked up in what I assumed was awe.

"And you know what else I have to tell you, Zane? Payback's a bitch; here's yours," and with that, I grabbed Edward by the shirt and hauled him up off the couch. Of course he was still not forgiven, but my mind didn't process that in the state it was in. I only wanted to spite Zane for what he said. I winked back at Zane before pressing my lips to Edwards. Oh no, what did I just do?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Cliffie! I just could not wait to write the fight between Zane and Isabella. As soon as the idea came to me while listening to music, I couldn't stop writing until I got to the end of this chapter.**

**For the characters sakes, REVIEW!**

**The button is right there.**

**\ /**

**\/**


	7. Not Perfect Always

**Chapter 7**

I heard Zane's gasp behind me. I instantly felt guilty for hurting him, even though he hurt me more than he knew. Zane knew the entire story of Edward and I, what happened at my 18th birthday party, and how my first true love left me in a forest. He was always so sensitive about it around me, never bringing it up or anything that, in his mind, would remind me of any of the mishaps.

Why did I even kiss the man that I loathed? Even worse, to hurt the one that took me and my heartbreak for what it was, and loved me unconditionally anyways? Edward started to react to me. Did he honestly think he was forgiven? His arm came around my abdomen. My eyes snapped open and I loosened my grasp on his shirt. He fell back down to his seat on the couch. I swiveled to see Zane open-mouthed in shock, with a tinge of anger shadowing his features. Once again, not even thinking I jumped over the table, stepped on the arm of the loveseat, jumping over it. I stopped short at Zane. I stammered, "I'm so sorry, babe. You deserve better." I dashed into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I slid down onto the floor where I broke into tearless sobs. I heard soft mumbles outside from behind the door followed by footsteps and a door closing.

Slight pressure on the other side of the door told me someone was sitting against of leaning on the other side of the door. "Bella, Isabella, please don't cry. Come out," Zane pleaded.

"Why are you even talking to me, Zane? Why don't you hate me?" I cried. He should want to kill me as of now. Zane shouldn't be trying to coax me out of the bathroom. I took his words too close to heart and went too far.

"It's because I love you, Isabella. It was my entire fault. I was stupid and jealous because you forgave your old family so quickly. I know you didn't mean to hurt me in the end. Would you please come out so we can talk about this?" How could he still love me after what I did? Zane was too forgiving of me. Anyone else would loathe me, would be screaming wildly at me. A small object was passed under the door to me. I wiped the nonexistent tears from my eyes and looked down at it. Zane had shoved my engagement ring under the door to me. I picked it up, examining the glittering facets of diamonds surrounding the face of the larger diamond.

"Zane, I can't believe you still want to marry me. A rational person would leave me and never come back."

"Well, we knew it all along, I must be crazy; crazily in love with you," he spoke with a smile in his voice. I sniffed as I slipped the symbolic piece of jewelry onto my ring finger once again. It fit perfectly into its previous place on my finger. My breathing deepened as I pushed myself up from the floor. Zane knocked on the door again, hearing my movement.

I unlocked the door and edged it open, watching Zane jump up. He pushed the door open wide and pulled me through, crushing me to his chest. I sobbed into his chest. "I-I'm s-s-so s-so-so-sorry, Z-z-an-Zane," I said hearing my voice break continuously. Zane rubbed soothing circles on my back. I pulled back slightly to look around the room. Mandy and Danny were staring at us from the loveseat, both smiling at the sight of forgiveness. Mandy caught my gaze and motioned with her gleaming eyes towards the door. I flashed my look over towards the door. Edward was still here, as the rest of them had gone. I stepped around Zane.

"Why are you still here?" I rudely asked him.

"I'm still here because I want to explain to you my side of the story, if you'll listen," he replied, pleading with me to hear him out.

"Alice did a pretty good job of explaining everything to me. Everything I needed to know. Edward, you left me, I get it. Of course, I was upset, I still am slightly. That always happens, you were the first person I loved, it happens to every girl. You didn't freaking want me anymore. I understand. Now, if you would, I have some things to take care of. Good night, Edward," I finished. I picked up my guitar from the table, clung to Zane's hand and motioned for Danny and Zane, and we all exited the room. I snatched the umbrella from its spot by the door. My coven ran through the rain towards the bus; all leaving Edward behind.

**How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!! Oh, and do you all want me to do a chapter of Edwards point of view all from the first concert they attended to now? Tell me in your REVIEWS! :] It would make me extremely happy.**


	8. You'll Hear Me Singing On The Radio

**Chapter 8**

I wonder if I could ever truly start over. Leave everything behind; the Cullens, the band, my whole existence. And sometimes, I wish I could grow old peacefully and die, instead of repeating sections of life over and over.

Our final show is a place for much memory to be shared. I planned it. Our last show is in Seattle, Washington. I attempted for Forks, but found out that no place in the small, rainy town was suitable for a live concert.

I had someone to meet after the show. She is an outstanding friend. She was one of my first friends at Forks High School when I started as the police chiefs' daughter, recently moved from Phoenix, Arizona. Angela Weber now married to Ben and has one daughter at the age of 7 now. The little girls' name is Marie. It touched me that she named her only child after me. Angela and Ben knew all about my kind. I was a vampire; it was no secret I could have kept from her. She also knew about the band, obviously, and what actually happened with the Cullens.

Alice called my cell phone yesterday, announcing that she, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and, reluctantly admitting, Edward, all had tickets to see our final show.

"I think you'll like the people we'll see after the show," I told Alice as we chatted before my concert. Alice, Jasper, and absurdly, Edward, were riding in a rented red Acura. I wanted to go by Charlie's old house. Charlie was shot in the line of duty only a few years after my disappearance. No one bought the old house in the years it had been vacant. A girl walked out of the house across the street and sighted me walking around the car to admire the house. I kept walking but heard her run back into her house. I sat by a tree in the yard, and the girl, maybe a 14 year old girl, came over to me. I stood up and walked to meet her on the sidewalk.

"Hi, are you Isabella Sean?" she asked timidly, and I noticed in her hand a pen and photograph of the band in her hand held behind her back. I smiled, laughing a little. I'm just a regular person, well, as regular as a vampire can be. I never saw why people acted like they did around famous people.

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you. Do you have something you would like me to sign?" I gestured towards the photo in her hand. She handed me the pen and picture. I signed in the bottom corner, _Live how YOU want, Love, Isabella Sean, _and handed it back. "Maybe I'll see you at the concert tonight. Later," I said walked towards my car. She nodded eagerly, beaming. I waited until she crossed the street towards her house and turned off the street, gaining speed.

"At least it wasn't a mob of people this time. I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me," I told Alice.

"I think it's sweet. People adore you. And to think quiet Isabella would be in the lights years later," Alice marveled. I groaned. I flipped the radio on.

The announcer introduced the next song. "The hottest band of the year is playing their final concert in Seattle, Washington. Here's One Sky Fallens first hit from the latest album, Don't Let Me Stop You." I groaned, bashing my head against the steering wheel. The music started, but before it did Jasper asked, "Wow, you can't go anywhere without hearing something about you or the band can you, Isabella?"

"No, I can't. It's annoying. Sometimes I wish I was still the small town girl I used to be, never speaking unless spoken to." I glanced back at Edward who had been seemingly quiet throughout the ride. He stared into me. I shook my head, and reached for the power button for the radio. Alice slapped my hand away.

"Alice, I don't want to hear myself singing on the radio," I said, again reaching for the power button. "Well I do, so get your hand away from the button before I slap you again," she countered. Giving up, I sang softly along with my voice projecting from the speakers.

_I used to be a little bit shy  
I kept my deepest feelings inside  
Speaking up to you about my  
Emotions has always been hard  
But this just can't wait  
Tonight I feel a little but brave  
So I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are_

This is gonna sound kind of silly  
But I couldn't help but notice  
The last time you kissed me  
You kept both eyes open  
Baby can you tell me what does that mean  
If you're looking over your shoulder  
Then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

A lot of things I can take  
Got a high threshold for pain  
But let's get one thing straight  
I'm not down to share you with anyone  
If that's not what you're looking for  
Nice knowing you but there's the door  
'Cause I know that I could find someone  
Who'll give me what I want

This is gonna sound kind of silly  
If you're looking over your shoulder  
Then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

Even if I end up broken hearted  
I won't lie, I don't wanna hear your goodbye  
But either way I'll be alright

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

"Are you happy now?" I asked. She nodded. I couldn't help but shake my head at her, grinning. My phone rang, flashing "Zane" across the screen. I answered it, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"I'm on the way back, if that's what you want to know," I said, hoping to answer an unasked question. A masculine laugh came from through the speaker.

"No, Alice already told Mandy that," Zane said. "But how did she," I looked over at Alice, who was tapping her temple, indicating vision of my phone call, "Oh, well, is that all you called to say?"

"No, Danny wants to know if he needs to unpack your acoustic and red electric guitar and told me to call you. Why, are you not happy to hear from me?" he asked, and I could picture him pouting, his bottom lip jutting out. I smirked.

"Yes, I am happy to hear from you, but we were just on the radio and Alice made me listen to myself sing," I threw her a playful glare that she stuck her tongue out at, "but anyways, Danny should know that. He knows me, and it's our last show." There was a pause on the other end. I pulled up to the back entrance and pulled out my badge from the overhead visor. I rolled down the window.

"So, is that a yes or no?" he asked, his voice carrying through the phone softly. "That is a yes, just in case. Are you all in the bus or already in the concert hall?" I rolled down the window and leaned out, badge shown in hand. I said my name and the guard let me through. Zane told me they were moving things to the stage through the side doors, closest to the bus. I hung up, turning my head to face the backseat.

"Where do you all want to be?" I asked. Edward spoke up, "Rose and Emmet are in your bus, the last I heard." I nodded, parking next to the bus.

Rosalie grabbed my arm, pulling me down to sit next to her, grinning. "Well, little missy, when did you become a gamer?" pointing to the game system in the bus with a sign saying "DO NOT TOUCH, ISABELLA'S GAME SYSTEM, YOU TOUCH IT, YOU DIE!" I chuckled.

"I've had around 30 years; I needed something to pass the time. And I can beat the guys at it, while Mandy made sure we didn't cheat," I mused at the thought. "Now where did they go?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Hear Me, See My People

**Chapter 9**

Alice looked dazed when I glanced in her direction. She pulled back to reality. "I – I can't see them!" she said, her voice grated with shock. I grinned wildly, resisting the urge to throw my head back in laughter.

"Bella, this isn't a good thing. They could be in danger!" she reprimanded.

"No, they're fine. I know **exactly** who it is." I rushed for the door. Edward's arms pushed me away from the exit. "Who is it?" he inquired. I pushed past him, dashing out the door. I ran into Zane's chest, my impact throwing him to the ground along with me. "Hello to you, too, babe," Zane greeted me whilst turning my head to face him. He planted a small, soft kiss on my lips.

"He's here!" I squealed. I could see the realization on his face. Mandy huffed. "Oh my God Isabella, when was the last time you saw him?" she asked, ending with her legendary eye roll. I contemplated.

"It's been at least twenty-five years, Amanda," I answered.

"Will someone _please_ tell us what's going on? Who is Bella so excited to see? Besides me, of course" Emmet asked, adding his last comment with a cheeky grin. I shook my head at him, grinning back. Edward was agitated more than ever as of now. He could not read my mind or the bands' because of my mental shield. I extended it with ease to the band.

A husky voice called out from a few feet away. "Did you miss me, Bells?"

"Jacob Black you smell!" I screamed, jumping on his muscular figure. He laughed throatily, toppling to the ground. I noticed his attire. His jeans had a hole in one knee. His white T-shirt stretched to show his muscles. At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

Zane walked over, looking down at the bizarre scene before him. "That's the second person you've knocked over in the past 3 minutes," he noted. I nodded. "You don't smell great, either, Bells," Jake countered, standing up as Zane pulled me from the ground.

"Nice to see you again, man," Zane told Jake, encircling him in a brotherly hug. Both of their noses scrunched at the odor the other was putting off. They both chuckled silently; as did I. Jacob returned the greeting. I faced the rest of our group to see the Cullens crouched defensively.

"Bella, do you know what he is?" Edward asked incredulously. Did he think I was a moron?

"Of course I do. This is Jacob Black, a shape shifter; also one of my best friends."

"Why have you befriended a shape shifter?"

I was glowering at him. "There are various reasons: one, because Charlie and Jacobs' dad were wondrous friends. Two, because he helped me through my depression along with Zane after _you_ left me in pieces. And three, because I damn want to!" I finished. Everyone was standing straight now, almost looking at me in remorse. Oh, please. Jake growled at Edward. He had a strong aversion to the vampire that broke my heart. I told him to back down. Jake cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Bella, I can't stay for the show," I pouted, "but I wanted to come and see you and Zane. I have been acquainted with Mandy and Danny over the phone. I see the Cullens are back." He sneered. I slapped his bicep.

"Now you be nice. I'm sorry we can't stay and talk longer, but we have to prepare a little bit more before the show. Bye, Jacob," I told him, hugging him lightly. Zane waved. Jake disappeared behind a building, leaving our presence. Zane put his arm around my shoulders.

"We need to tune the instruments, honey," he said into my hair. I smiled lightly, nodding.

"Bella, I think I'll come with you," Alice said, appearing by my side. We walked through the doors. I picked up my electric guitar, softly plucking the strings. "You wanted to tell me something?" I started.

"Okay, I know you're not going to like where this is going but, I need to talk to you about Edward." I looked up from my guitar, my eyes zeroing in on her. I opened my mouth to protest. Alice put her hand up to stop me. "Now, I know you haven't really forgiven him. I'm still upset about what he did, but you need to talk to him. Since we found you again and you denied him the chance to explain his part, all he does is mope, just like he did after we left." I nodded, not really listening. I'd trust Edward to send his "sister" to talk to me about his problems.

"Alice, I hear what you're saying. But I heard all I needed to hear. I got over my heartbreak, and then moved on. Isn't that what he wanted me to do?" I asked. She couldn't help but agree. "Now, I hear people lining up outside, so it might be best for you to take your seats while we get everything else set up," I said. I stood up, hugged Alice sisterly, and walked towards the stage.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Mandy said into her mic.

"This is our last show on the tour! I grew up in Washington, so we came back for this show! Our first song is Pressure!" I pushed the microphone into its light-weighted, black stand.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I started flinging my hair around as I head-banged while singing the next few chorus lines.__

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

My hand gripped the black cordless microphone and pulled it out of its place. I walked over close to Zane, hitting my arm with my opposite hand to the beat.__

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

The crowd roared. At our first performance, I was terrified of the attention. I now loved the encouragement from the fans of our band. It was thrilling. I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward sitting in the 3rd row back. The beat of the next song came through to my sensitive ears. We went into the next track without introduction.

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away

I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror

Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away

Edward's look was tortured. Well, didn't it serve him right? The whole reason I had become this new, stronger person was that he had left, and I had to walk excruciatingly slow through the burn of emotions he left.

"Alright, what would you rather hear next? Long Shot or Here We Go Again?" I asked the entire concert hall. Both song names were yelled towards the stage, but the latter song won.

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not.

The truth of it was the opposite. I was terrified of him leaving. I was broken-hearted when Edward and his family left. I danced lithely to the beat. My foot placed itself on top of the large speaker in front of me, leaning forward on the upraised leg.__

And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.

I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Oh (No, I'm not)

I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.

And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back...  
(No, I'm not)  
So we just take it back...  
(I'm not)  
So we just take it back...

Chants of "Long Shot" blasted into my inhumanly sensitive ears. I looked at Zane meaningfully. He winked, and started to play his guitar.

_I felt it  
The wire touched my neck  
And then someone pulled it tighter  
I never saw it coming  
I started to black out and  
Then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not I  
Don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That asks for a commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out on that limb  
My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability_

It's a long shot and I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting  
Things we're both scared about but  
We'll never see them coming  
Throw caution to the wind and  
We'll see what way it's blowing  
And into this fully knowing  
We'll never see it coming  
Until it's much too close to stop

It's a long shot and I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction  
And you fit my description  
I never saw you coming  
But we'll make it

It's a long shot and I say why not  
If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot

You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw me coming  
You didn't expect this  
Oh you never saw this coming  
I take a long shot  
I take a long shot, shot, shot, shot  
'Cause you're the best I got  
Oh I'm taking this chance on you baby  
I'm taking this chance on you baby  
I'm taking this chance

We flew through the applause, starting I Caught Myself.

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want  
You got it you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something  
That I should've never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought

"We're going to slow it down just a little now," Mandy predicted. I smiled at the crowd, more directed to our guests in the 3rd row.

_The power lines went out _

_And I am all alone _

_But I don't really care at all _

_Not answering my phone _

_All the games you played _

_The promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started _

_Only darkness still remains _

_Lost sight _

_Couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before _

_There's no need to explain _

_I am not the jaded kind _

_Playback's such a waste _

_You're invisible _

_Invisible to me _

_My wish is coming true _

_Erase the memory of your face _

I waved my hand in front of my face for emphasis on my previous line.

_Lost sight _

_Couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day _

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but "you're sorrys"_

_And someday_

_You will get back _

_Everything you gave me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

"Some of you may have heard this song earlier on the radio. This is Don't Let Me Stop You!" I gulped down my indifference, and poured out emotion into the song.

_I used to be a little bit shy  
I kept my deepest feelings inside  
Speaking up to you about my  
Emotions has always been hard  
But this just can't wait  
Tonight I feel a little but brave  
So I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are_

This is gonna sound kind of silly  
But I couldn't help but notice  
The last time you kissed me  
You kept both eyes open  
Baby can you tell me what does that mean  
If you're looking over your shoulder  
Then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

A lot of things I can take  
Got a high threshold for pain  
But let's get one thing straight  
I'm not down to share you with anyone  
If that's not what you're looking for  
Nice knowing you but there's the door  
'Cause I know that I could find someone  
Who'll give me what I want

This is gonna sound kind of silly  
If you're looking over your shoulder  
Then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

Even if I end up broken hearted  
I won't lie, I don't wanna hear your goodbye  
But either way I'll be alright

Don't let me stop you  
From doing what you want to do  
You don't want to stick, trust me it's cool  
Take no chance get over you  
Don't let me stop you  
If you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me  
If it ain't true  
No, don't let me stop you

My voice differed from the track due to the playing being live and all the more emotion I let loose into the song.

"Here's a little hint for the nest song; if you want to keep a girl in your arms, some may have to try harder than others to keep them there," I stated looked in Edward's direction.

_Some think that they deserve more_

_Give a little like it's become a chore_

_Don't demand things_

_Or walk yourself out the door_

_I fell flat on my face too many times_

_Left with nothing but some cheap perfume_

_Now you cry, now you need me_

_Now that perfume's not cheap_

_But I told you_

_If you wanted to be my only one_

_If you wanted to see this happen_

_Maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_If you thought I would leap into your arms _

_Everytime I would see your face_

_Then maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_Go on, prove it, I'd love to see you try_

_Convince me that you gave me the world_

_I tried and tried but you never opened your eyes_

_You stand tall like you've won some kind of award_

_But really I've never seen someone so short look taller_

_If you gave me some more_

_But I told you..._

I pointed out in the audience, more towards the 3rd row. I heard Emmet speak to Edward. "Dude, look what you left! I swear, sometimes you are such an _idiot_!" I bit back laughter, hiding it with a cheesy grin.

_If you wanted to be my only one_

_If you wanted to see this happen_

_Maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_If you thought I would leap into your arms _

_Everytime I would see your face_

_Then maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_Some think that they deserve more_

_Give a little bit_

_If you wanted to be my only one_

_If you wanted to see this happen_

_Maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_If you thought I would leap into your arms _

_Everytime I would see your face_

_Then maybe you should've tried harder._

The irony was that I did leap into his arms every time I saw him; when we were together. "You always have to have some boundaries, so here's Fences."

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

"Thank you so much, Seattle!!" Zane, Mandy, and I yelled. Danny stood up behind us from his drum set to wave furiously at the crowd.

A half hour later, the band, Alice, Edward, and Jasper, were all in another rented car. Emmet and Rosalie had gone back to the hotel, calling it a night, if you know what I mean…

"Bella!" Angela called from her car in the parking lot I pulled into.

"Oh my gosh, Angela!" At my lightning speed, I was out of the car and over to her, hugging her form. "You look great!" I squealed. I pulled away, noticing that everyone had made their way over to us.

"Alice, Edward, Jasper, of course you remember Angela from Forks High?" I ended in a question, wondering if they actually did remember my human best friend. The 3 nodded warily. Angela was stunned. Of course she knew about vampires, for she was the band's manager. Mandy hugged Angela, and the boys shook her hand, implicating their salutations.

"Yes, Angela is our manager, which is why we are in the parking lot of her recording studio," Mandy introduced her further. Angela shook off the amazement that clung to her like glue. When I encountered her again, it was a must that I explain all about our being, including what happened with me and the Cullens. She, being the more reasonable, or oblivious, take your pick, did not disapprove of them as I did.

"Yes, yes, so let's go in, Bella, you told me One Sky Fallen has 3 or so songs to finish with the vocals." Angela's voice took on her business-like tone. We all walked in the building and straight through to a recording booth. "You may all sit here on these couches, Bella go on and take your place on the stool through the door. We have a lot to do in very little time tonight" I nodded, knowing my routine. The walls, assuming to be soundproofed somewhat, were no match for inhuman hearing abilities. The rest of the band had recorded their parts just about 2 weeks ago.

"Bella, you're going to do Forever & Always, White Horse, All I Ever Wanted, and Cry, correct?" I nodded. "Zane, do you want to explain at all to the Cullens what this will be like?" she asked. She sat in a rolling black cloth chair in front of a massive soundboard. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, locking it in place with a hair doodad. I heard the last part of Zane's explanation. "…the songs we do, she wrote, so they will either be sad, angsty, or somewhere in the middle, rarely completely happy," he told them. I saw Edward wince. I knew what he said was true, but I objected none the less.

"Hey!" I said hitting the glass with force, but not enough to damage it. "What? It's true!" he backtracked.

I grinned. "Who do we have to thank for all that?" I pointedly looked at Edward, adding a fake cheery smile. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Angela cut him off.

"Alright, Bella, let's do this," I nodded, placing the headphones over my ears. I took one unneeded deep breath and began.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

Angela stopped me. I brought my hands down from their place on the headphones, shucking them off my ears in the process. "Okay, Bella, that's great. But I need you to enunciate the words just a tad more. Some of it was turning into mush, unintelligible to human ears," she chided, smiling. I nodded, placed the earphones on again, and started over._  
_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

_  
And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah

I looked over to everyone, and saw Angela beckoning me out to her. I dashed to her side. "That was great, Bella. Let's hear it play back with the instrumental backing." She pressed a few buttons on the large soundboard, and then the completed song flowed through speakers placed in the room.

"Go on to the next one," she gave me a shove towards the door. I again took my place on the stool my face in front of the gray metallic microphone. I put the headphone on again, preparing to start White Horse.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known  
_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Angela didn't stop me the whole way through. She clapped a little bit. I was honestly surprised. She usually stopped me at some point. It was a rare case when she didn't, meaning I kept on the beat. She motioned to go into the next one immediately.

_Tear up the photographs  
But yesterday won't let go  
Every day ever day every minute  
Here comes the emptiness  
Just can't leave lonely alone  
Every day every day ... hey hey  
This second chancin's really getting me down  
You givin' takin' everything I dreamed about  
It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every lie reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was you

I'd rather walk alone  
Don't wanna chase you around  
Every day every day every minute  
I'd fall a thousand times  
'fore I let you drag me down  
Every day every day ... hey hey  
Your new beginning was a perfect ending  
But I keep feeling we've already been here before  
It's time you let me know let me know just let go

All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every lie reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was you

Tell me with so many out there why I always turn to you  
Your goodbyes tear me down every time  
And it's so easy to see  
That the blame is on me

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
Was an in between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every lie reveals the truth  
Baby 'cause all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was you_

"Great! Let's play it back," she moved her hand to press the necessary buttons for playback, but long fingers stopped her. Edward said, "No, no, that's fine." He was heartbroken; I didn't need Jasper to tell that. His eyes met mine, and stared into them.

"Bella, the next one as you told me, the next one has long notes. Don't be surprised if I stop you," she told me.

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

Angela interrupted me. "Bella, I need to hear more emotion in this song, okay?" she corrected me. "Start again, from the top."

"You want emotion? Sure," I grinning, slightly malicious. I would put every sorrow I ever felt into this. I stood and pushed the chair back, rocking on my feet before starting to sing into the microphone.

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong  
_

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry_

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry

"Perfect, Bella," Angela's eyes watered. "Okay, the record label has two more they would like you to do. They want to release the old demo, Because Of You." I groaned. I glanced at his face, which showed he was in pain.

"Fine, but I need the lyrics on paper," she waved two sheets of parchment in front of the glass. Mandy rushed them in and shoved them in my hands. "Which one would you like first?" She told me to do Because Of You.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  


I saw Alice rubbing small circles on Edward's back. A pang of guilt swept through me. I closed my eyes, continuing on.

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"You're all done here. One more thing; the city is going to tear down your old house to build some sort of park. They called me and asked if I wanted any of your old stuff, since I was the closest to you before you 'died'." She snickered at the last word, putting air quotes around it. I hugged Angela, and raced to my house, letting Alice, Jasper, Edward, Mandy, and Danny take the rental vehicle. Zane ran with me, his hand in mine. Everyone else showed up a few minutes after us.

"Well, let's go," I jumped up into the tree by my old rooms' window. The window was unlocked, interestingly enough, and everyone followed me in. The floorboards creaked with old age. The room looked exactly as I had left it. Charlie did not come in here after my death. The bed was made up as I left it. The ancient computer was covered in dust. I walked towards the at my eye level. I wavered. I picked it up, staring at the empty spots. I didn't want to keep this. The only photograph left was one of Charlie and me. I folded it, putting it in my pocket. The CD player lid was open, empty. I wondered if Edward still had my stuff. I turned. Zane was popping a floorboard up from its place.

"Zane! What are you doing? You're not supposed to break the place!" I questioned his sanity. He didn't listen. I appeared by his side. A box sat in the hollow space under the floorboards. I was perplexed. I reached my hand into the space and pulled the small box out. Dust littered the surface. I pulled the lid off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want to smack me for the small cliffie?**

**Tell me.**

**If you would like, I'll take any suggestions you might have. I will keep them in mind, but I may not be able to use all of them.**

**REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!**

**\ There is the /**

**\ beloved /**

**\ purple /**

**\ button! /**

**\PRESS /**

**\ IT! /**

**\********/ **

**\/**


	10. Real Stories

**Chapter 10**

A CD, the first thing I saw; _Bella's Lullaby_ written on the surface of the clear case in elegant script. Two plane tickets to Jacksonville, Florida were under the CD. A few pictures: the ones missing from the photo album set on the bookcase. One of Edward, one of Edward and I. I thought I was stronger than this. My walls shattered around my heart. They didn't even make a sound, except for maybe the strangled cry that escaped my parted lips.

"Zane, _why_ did you look under the floorboards?" I asked in a hushed and hurt tone.

"Well, one creaked differently than the others, and I wanted to investigate, so I popped it out. Isabella, what is this stuff?" Oh, that's right. I left that part out of my story. The band never heard about the things of Edward and I that disappeared after Edward left.

"Bella, I think this might be a good time or you and Edward to talk," she told me sternly, daring me to deny it. Everyone was ushered out the window, leaving Edward and I alone in my old room. I stayed crouched on the floor. I felt a presence, Edward, undeniably, sit beside me. I did not move. All of the pain I thought I left behind came flooding back. He hesitantly put his arm around my frozen form, pulling me towards him. I gave up, collapsing into his side, pushing him onto his back, with me tucked under his arm.

"Would you let me explain my side?" he looked at me intently as he asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. "When I left you, it was the worst thing I could have done. After the incident on your birthday, I realized I was putting you in too much danger. You were risking your life by just being around any one of us. I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to leave you. I wanted you to have a normal life that let you find a man, get married, have kids, and grow old together. I could never give you any of that! I hid the pictures, the CD, even the plane tickets; hoping taking any reminder of me you might have away would allow a clean break. I wanted, well thought I could handle, you to move on and find someone else. I had no idea of the danger I was leaving behind.

"I struggled every day I was away from you. After a while, I was fighting every sense that told me to come back to you, but I wanted to keep my promise that that would be the last time you saw me. I fought just to make it through an hour without you. I had almost given up my hope of staying away and come back, when Alice called me. At the time I was somewhere in South America. She told me that you had been massacred by a bear the day after we left, and my world was crushed to shards and pieces. My family had to stop me from going to the Volturi, asking them to kill me.

"Bella, you have to understand, I didn't know the damage that I left behind. When I said I didn't love you, it was a lie; a treacherous, deceiving lie. But what killed me the most was how quickly you believed me! I imagined I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to put that thought in your head. How could you have believed me just like that, after all the times I told you how much you mean to me, all the times I told you I loved you? Bella, I never stopped loving you! That's the entire reason I struggled, and why I'm sitting here with you now!"

I was speechless. How could he? I let it sink in deeply. I parted my eyes fully to see his face contorted in pain, struggle. I reached up to put my hand on his stone cheek. Edward relaxed instantly, leaning into my small embrace. We didn't move from our spots. I couldn't bring myself to form the correct words yet. But I did.

"Edward… I understand now. I truly do. But I can't go back to us immediately. I have to figure out what I feel again. And then there's Zane. I, I have to get my life straight," I leaned away and grabbed the box of my belongings. His muscular arm tried to stop me. I stared back at him, pleading with him to understand what I was going through at the moment. I pecked his cheek lightly before jumped lithely out the window, landing on the ground almost soundlessly.

"We have to leave. Soon enough the paparazzi will be on our trails. Zane, I need you to change my appearance again," I told Mandy, Danny, and Zane once we were back at our home in Nashville. I couldn't tell them the real reason. I was so desperate for an answer to what was going on around me, I needed another start. Zane complied quickly. He changed my hair to a fiery dark red, with bangs that stopped just below my eyebrows, swooped to the side that stopped about an inch below my shoulders.**(A/N: Hayley Williams hair from the Grammys! Paramore!)** My height shrunk just a bit.

Right afterwards we fled the town. I wished I could clue in the Culens about our whereabouts after this, but that would raise much suspicion. They were the last people we were seen with before we "were in a fatal car accident". Danny and Zane had fun piling up the evidence. It was to be said that we were thrown out of the windows, and the bodies were not found. I left a small note for the Cullens, set on the unused dining table. It read:

_To: Everyone_

_I'm sorry. Paparazzi would soon be on our trails, leading most likely to us being found out. I don't know if I will ever see any of you again, but remember; I love you all. I wish we could bring you all along with us, but it would raise even more suspicion. You all were the last people we were seen will always be my family (along with the others)._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella_

We moved away, leaving most everything behind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Next chapter will be yet another time skip!**

**I got this up as fast as I could, because I just couldn't wait to write the next chapters!**

**You all are so great! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Start It Over

**Chapter 11**

"Before we go Chicago, who are we?" I asked the crowd. They screamed, "Burn the Match!" Our new band name is Burn the Match. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Mellisa, Mellisa Rain Wasabae. You previously knew me as Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan. My new name is an anagram of my old name. Really, try it. Zane changed my hair to a deep red color. **(Read description in last chapter)** My height was 5 foot 1 inch. I took the most drastic measures out of my coven to hide my identity.

Zane changed his hair to a slightly lighter shade of black and shortened his bangs. He shrunk his height about 2 inches. He did actually look different. His name is now Zach Smith.

Mandy, her full name Amanda changed her name to Amy Neil. Her hair was now a chin length light brown that attuned to her features awesomely. She kept her solid 5 foot height.

Danny now had honey colored hair, cut short at the top of his ears. He is now 5 foot 2 inches tall. His new name is Dean Miller.

Ten years ago, Edward told me why he really left me. And ever since then, I've been as confused as ever about my love life. I am still not sure if I can truly love him again. Zane, now Zach, could easily see my change in heart. We decided not to get married, not until I was sure of what I wanted. Lately it has seemed like he knows something about our relationship that I don't. But maybe that was just my paranoid in love side.

We all ran off stage. A stage-hand told us that a few people had backstage passes, and would come to our dressing room in a few minutes. We knew that 5 fans had purchased backstage passes, but we didn't know who. Zach got out his acoustic guitar and sat on the couch next to me. We liked to "practice" whenever we had guests come to meet us. Amy synchronized with me and Dean hit the beat on the wood table. We started our newer song, Here We Go Again.

_I Throw All Of Your Stuff Away,  
And I Clear You Out Of My Head,  
I Tear You Out Of My Heart,  
And Ignore All Your Messages.  
I Tell Everyone We Are Threw,  
Cause' I'm So Much Better Without You.  
But It's Just Another Pretty Lie,  
Cause I Break Down,  
Everytime You Come Around.  
Ohh ooh. _

The door opened, and I heard 5 sets of feet shuffle in. I didn't look up, keeping my concentration. I smelled the familiar scent. More vampires! They all sat on the couch opposite us. I started to shake my hair around with the chorus._  
So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Then Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit,  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling Together  
You Think That By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again._

You Never Know What You Want,  
And You Never Say What You Mean,  
But I Start To Go Insane!  
Everytime That You Look At Me.  
You Only Hear Half Of What I Say,  
And You're Always Showing Up Too Late.  
And I Know That I Should Say Goodbye,  
But It's No Use.  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
O Oh. 

I looked over at Zach. His facial expression was one I did not expect. He looked shocked, almost angry. I paid no mind to it, and kept going.__

So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Then Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit,  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling Together  
You Think That By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go Again.

And Again, And Again  
And Again! 

_And Again, And Again  
And Again!_

I Threw All Of Your Stuff Away.  
And I Cleared You Right Out Of My Head  
And I Tore You Out Of My Heart.  
O Oh  
O Oh

So How Did You Get Here  
Under My Skin?  
I Swore That I'd Never Let You Back In.  
Should Have Known Better  
Than Trying To Let You Go,  
Cause Here We Go, Go, Go again.  
As Hard As I Try I Know I Can't Quit  
Something About You  
Is So Addictive.  
We're Falling  
Together  
You Think That  
By Now I'd Know,  
Cause Here We  
Go, Go.

Here we go again. Here we go again.  
Should've Known Better  
Than Trying To Let You Go!  
Cause' Here We Go.  
Go, Go, again!  
Again, And Again.  
And Again, And Again.  
And Again X2

"That was wonderful," a smooth voice said from in front of me. I smiled before looking forward. I struggled to keep my mouth from dropping open. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie sat before me.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again!" Alice chirped. What? She knows who I am? I started to panic. But then she added, "Zane, and I assume this is Mandy and Danny. Where is Bella?" I mentally sighed in relief. I saw how they could recognize Zane, or Zach, and then conclude that the other two were here. I held myself down from jumping in glee. My disguise is working!

"Hello, I'm Mellisa, Mellisa Rain Wasabae. It is very nice to meet you all. I guess since I never knew her, I should be the bearer of bad news to you," I told Alice. She was puzzled. "I've heard much about you all. From what has met my ears, Bella was killed by two vampires out for revenge. Victoria and Laurent, I think were their names. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I never met her, but I have heard very nice things about her." I was glad that I could fabricate my story easily. But I was not happy to see the looks on their faces. I truly looked at all of their faces; all variations of pain, heartbreak, and sadness. Edwards' shoulders shook. I wanted so badly to reach out, hold him, and show them all that I was still here and I was fine.

"We were all affected by her loss, but now that we are here, how about we go around and tell our stories," Amy said, uncomfortable with the dead silence. "We will start with… me, I guess. Well, I now go by Amy Neil. I was turned into a vampire when I was 20. The one that changed me also changed Dean. We were in a fatal car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit us head on. Dean and I have been vampires for about 60 years now. He and I were already together before we were changed and we still are," she squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"Alright, I guess I'll go next," Dean said, "My story really isn't that much different. As you know I was killed in a car crash, and then turned. When we both woke up, the vampire was long gone. I was changed a few days after my 21st birthday." Zane prepared to start his.

"Me next!" Alice squealed. I looked at her oddly. "What, I want to go before you all say yours. Well, I was 17 when I was changed **( A/N: I think that's it, I'm too lazy to go and look)**. I was attacked by a vampire named James. I do not remember anything of my human life. But I did find out that my human name was Mary Alice Brandon, and I had a sister. I am a psychic." Poor Alice. I felt so bad. Jasper went next, then Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward. He included all of what happened between him and I.

Zane started his story. "I was changed about 45 years ago. 5 years after my change, I ran into Isabella. I changed her completely on accident. When I was human, I had a mother, but my father left us when I was just 2 years old. I went to a party and soon was drunk out of my mind. A woman came up behind me, and the next thing I knew I was burning from the inside out." I patted his back. We all knew, unfortunately, what the burning was like.

"Okay, what about you, Mellisa?" Alice asked.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry about the wait. Lately I've been having so many other ideas for more stories, and trying to write those down before I forget, which is the reason I've been going so slowly with this one.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. I Wish You Could Know Now

**Chapter 12**

I wavered. Avoid her question, or bend the truth? It wouldn't be long before they knew the whole truth; I couldn't hide forever. "Um, it's not something I like to talk about." And it wasn't a total lie. What led to my change was my own heartbreak and foolishness. Alice didn't seem fazed by my dismissal to the question.

"We're recording some tomorrow at a personal studio, would you all like to join us?" I heard Amy ask our guests. It wasn't a bad idea, more interaction before revealing. I had the perfect way to reveal my true identity. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice saw it beforehand, but hopefully she kept secrets as well as she used to. They all agreed, Edward did not respond, but went along with his family's decision. Is this what he was like when he thought that I was gone? It was almost an exact replica of what I was like. Well, if the truth is what he told me the last time I saw him, it's not exactly a surprise. I stayed quiet for most of the conversation, keeping my eyes to Edward. He also stayed quiet, but tried not to show that he was in pain. I kicked myself. This was a stupid plan. No it wasn't another part of me argued. I only did this to see if he really did care like he said he did. We'll have to wait for the outcome, I guess. I hope that he'll forgive me for keeping the truth from him.

Everyone soon said their goodbyes and see you soon's. Edward stayed still. I kneeled in front of him, not knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, Edward. From the stories I've heard about Bella, I know that she never stopped loving you, ever. What happened with her and Zach is a story for another time. I-I'm sorry, Edward," I said. Everything I said was true. But again, that is a story for another time. He said nothing, simply stared into me. He nodded. I felt like I had peeled away a layer of defenses from him, getting him to trust 'Mellisa'.

"So, what are you going to do? When are you going to let them know?" Amy asked. I looked around the room, setting my eyes on the guitar on the couch in our hotel room.

"At the studio, they will find out. Speaking of that, I need to talk to Zane about my plan; he'll need to help me."

***)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**

**I know this is short. And I feel terrible for the long wait. I've been writing furiously my ideas for new stories. I wanted to get this out for you all to let you know I have not abandoned this story. Also, I'm thinking seriously of deleting Long Lived Love. I hate it, it's just (to me) not a good story from me at all. I can do much better.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you all at the last chapter. Please review and let me know about Long Lived Love, and your usual reviews. Hopefully you all haven't abandoned me.**


End file.
